Charlotte
by LadiesofSherwood
Summary: A double Outlaw Queen baby Princess drabble written for lala-kate.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This double drabble is dedicated and written for lala-kate. Happy anniversary and upcoming birthday. **

**We hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Charlotte<p>

On a warm summer night, Robin lightly plays with Regina's hair. She sleeps beside him on their bed, and he eyes the bassinet not three feet away, containing their newborn daughter.

He hears faint, soft cooing and carefully rises, cautious not to wake Regina, who just recently allowed herself to fall asleep. The past week's turmoil catching up to her, to all of them really, but they're finally safe from yet another villain hell-bent on revenge.

It was close this time. Too close. But they made it, and he's grateful his family is safe.

Robin peers into the small crib and stares in awe at his daughter swaddled in a pink blanket. She blinks and flails her arms, one fist occasionally making its way to her mouth to be chewed on enthusiastically.

Voice tight with emotion, he whispers, "Hello, my darling girl." He strokes her soft cheek, and her cherubic face turns toward his finger, trying to capture it with her tiny rosebud lips. She must be hungry; the touch prompts a natural reflex, her little mouth searching for nourishment. Suddenly she latches onto his index finger with an impressive grip, and Robin's gaze is captivated by her miniature hand.

Gently smiling down at her small face, her hazel blue eyes suddenly lock onto his with an intense stare that leaves him breathless.

God, he's so in love with her already. Only days old and he's made a deep and everlasting connection with his little girl. She owns his heart, this wee one, and there's nothing to be done about it.

She starts kicking her legs, beginning to get fractious, and Robin can't resist, happy to have a few moments alone with his princess. He reaches in and picks her up, walks over to the rocking chair beside the window and holds her close. He marvels at the perfection of each tiny palm, ten fingers and ten toes, her cute button nose.

She's a miniature Regina, and she's utterly amazing.

He beams at his daughter, and she seems to look back up at him. Robin gently runs the pad of his finger down her brow and traces along her tiny nose. Her eyes flutter shut at that, and his mouth twists into a deeper grin when her eyes open sleepily a moment later.

God, she looks just like her mother.

"You know, my sweet darling," His voice low to keep from disturbing his other love resting in their bed. "You're still supposed to be in your mum's tummy. Did you know that? You're supposed to be in there safe and warm for another three weeks, while I fetch your mum sweets and rub her ankles, and tell her how beautiful she is, how much you'll look just like her."

He sighs, but his smile never leaves him. "But here you are. Three and a half weeks early, maybe a bit small, but just as strong and resilient as your mum. Just as stunning, as I knew you would be."

He shifts the fidgeting bundle as she eagerly listens to her father's voice. Supporting her head and back, he rests her bottom on his lap. Looking down he marvels at the amount of the thick brown hair she has. He continues to talk to her, their gaze never disconnecting, one tiny hand grips one of his fingers again.

"You know, you were named after my mum, Charlotte. She was spirited, and full of life, and would have loved you very much."

His attention flickers back to Regina in bed, and he swallows a lump forming in his throat, and stares up at the ceiling for a moment to try and prevent tears from slipping past his eyelashes. There are no words that can adequately describes how unbelievably grateful he is for Charlotte, for their daughter, for this beautiful gift that Regina has given him.

"You're a very lucky, girl. Your mother is the best mother any child could ever ask for. And you've got two wonderful big brothers, Henry and Roland, who can't wait to play with you when you get a bit bigger. Until then, they'll hold you, tickle you, and make ridiculous silly faces that'll make you laugh."

Her little eyes begin to flutter, lulled by Robin's velvety accent and deep voice. She yawns widely, and he tucks her into the crook of his arm, rocking her gently. Soon, she's fast asleep, her little mouth making small sucking motions.

"You're amazing with her," Regina says, her voice raspy.

Robin's head snaps up and his crystal blues meet her deep chocolate browns.

"Hey, beautiful." He stands gently, walks over to her side of the bed, and scoots next to her. Kissing her sweetly on the lips, Robin hands Regina their daughter. He takes in the scene and promptly falls more deeply in love.

Is that possible? Can one's heart fill beyond capacity? Is there a limit? Because he feels so full already, and he's not sure if he'll ever be able to articulate just how much this woman, and their baby, and their shared sons mean to him.

Charlotte snuggles in and nuzzles at Regina's front. Their princess knows her mother.

"She's so beautiful," Regina whispers, as she looks up at Robin.

"Of course, she is, love. She's ours."

Regina smiles up at him. A smile so bright, it spreads warmth through every corner and nook and cranny of his heart. Bringing his lips down to meet hers, they both linger there. Soft, pliable lips, a bit of tongue, and a light caress and brush of skin against skin reminds them of how much they mean to each other.

Robin and Regina rest their foreheads against each other, and Charlotte begins to suckle at her mother's right breast. It's an intimate moment, the three of them cuddled in bed together, basking in the early morning sunshine filtering in through lace curtains.


	2. Chapter 2

Darling

When they don't have another crisis to prevent, or person to save, or when the responsibility of being heroes doesn't impede upon their personal lives, Robin likes to stay up and watch her sleep - a span of time that's slowly becoming one of his favorites, something he looks forward to after he crawls into bed, once the lights are out and the house is locked up tight.

She sighs a little breathy thing, and her lip turns up at the corner. Almost like she knows he's thinking about her. And he monitors the easy rise and fall of her chest to make sure she's still breathing. A rhythmic inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale - a reminder that she's still with him, that she's not going anywhere, that this is real and true.

Robin reaches over and runs his fingers through strands of her silky hair, humming softly as she stirs and flutters her eyes open.

"Hello, my darling," he whispers, his thumb rubbing over her tummy in smooth circles. She stares at him for a moment, eyes still heavy lidded with drowsiness, but then she smiles, and it warms his heart, fills his spirit with so much love and light that he's left breathless.

His eyes glisten with unshed tears, and he clears his throat.

"Robin," Regina says, voice a bit raspy, her hand spreading over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to wake you," he apologizes, angling his head so he can kiss her temple.

"What are you doing up?"

"I can't stop looking at her," he confesses, and she follows his eyeline back to their three-month-old daughter peacefully cocooned in a blanket on Robin's side of the bed.

Regina beams and warmth reaches her eyes. "I seem to recall the baby being in between us before I fell asleep," she posits, resting her chin on his arm.

Robin grins, lightly bites his lower lip, gently cradles their daughter, her little legs kicking at the air, and turns over to face Regina. "Hmm, your mommy just busted your daddy, little one," he whispers, placing her on the comforter between them.

Regina feathers her index finger over the baby's cheek. "Nothing's going to happen to her, Robin. She's fine and healthy. We're both fine." Her gaze catches his eyes, and seconds tick by with him just looking at her. Words unnecessary for what they know they're both thinking about, but he gives voice to his concerns all the same.

"That was the worst day of my entire life, Regina. I- I almost lost you." Their daughter grabs onto his thumb, and he shifts his focus down. Smiling at her, he says brokenly, "And Charlotte."

Regina lifts his chin up so she's sure he can't miss what she's about to say. "But you didn't. And everything that happened _that _day, none of it was your fault, no more than it was Ms. Swan's fault for saving Marian and bringing her back. You taught me that we do our best, that no matter what happens as long as we try to do the right thing, to protect our family, that's all that truly matters. This is a partnership, right? That's what you said, that I'm not alone in this?" He nods, agreeing with her, and she continues to encourage him. "Well, then I've got your back, you've got mine, and we _will_ always do whatever we can to keep this family safe. You're a good father, Robin. Not only to Roland and Charlotte. But to Henry. And I couldn't be more grateful."

Robin cards his hand through Regina's hair and presses his forehead to hers. "I believe not long ago, I was the one giving motivational speeches, M'lady."

She laughs, and he kisses her languidly after that. Nothing too passionate or fiery like the night they conceived Charlotte, but their lips coming together tells Regina all she needs to know and affirms what Robin has felt since sitting on a fallen log in the forest, watching a stunning woman reveal a side of herself that only a select inner circle have seen.

They love each other, madly, deeply - tethered by fate and pixie dust, and most importantly bound by choice and free will.

Charlotte cooes, her parents smile down at her, and eventually she falls back to sleep again, tucked between an Outlaw and a Queen.


End file.
